What It's Like to Be Honest
by Essex Cole
Summary: When Tweek Tweak moves from Denver to small-town South Park, he'll have to learn to adjust to the new environment...and the reforming bad-guy Craig chasing him. Creek, Kyman, a little Stendy. Rated T for safety.
1. One Day, We'll Get the Best of Them

**AN: This is just a little story I wrote a long time ago and forgot about. I've decided to try publishing it for the hell of it…I'll add chapter 2 if I get, say, five positive reviews. (why continue if everyone hates it?) Hope you enjoy =)**

Tweek Tweak stared at the building in front of him, unsure if he was nervous or not.

Park County High School wasn't all that menacing, despite its graffiti and metal detectors. The surprisingly large size of it didn't faze him either- his old school in Denver had been bigger. No, the real fear factor was the unshakeable "new kid" aura hovering around him, marking him for the others to stare at.

This wouldn't be so troubling to him if it weren't for his constant paranoia. Tweek's eye twitched and he resisted the urge to let out a "GAH!" There was no doubt he would later, of course; Tweek was known back in Denver for his twitchy, slightly psycho demeanor due in part to his frequent coffee intake. In the city he was loved for it- his spasms made girls giggle and guys ruffle his already unruly hair in endearment. In this hick town, though? He had no idea what was in store for him.

Sipping his coffee, Tweek looked down at his schedule and checked to see if the map he had of the school was marked correctly. He'd had his mother circle each of his classes in red marker and draw sloppy arrows in the directions he'd have to travel. Childish? Perhaps. Necessary? Hell yeah.

His family had come to South Park because his dad had been hired as the manager of its new Harbucks Coffee. Hopefully the townies drank a lot of caffeine; Tweek had hated when his dad ran the small, relatively unsuccessful Tweak's Coffee. Tweek had only been a little kid at the time it closed, but the road to its closing was poor and embarrassing. Even as a kindergartener he understood that his twitchiness was less weird than his ugly hand-me-down clothes.

A bell tang loudly, and Tweek spat out his mouthful of coffee in uncomfortable surprise, shrieking all the way. A couple of Goth kids on the stairs snorted at him, but the other kids milling around barely gave him a second glance. Relieved at the lack of teasing, Tweek shook his messy blonde hair a little to regain his composure, blinked a few times, then hurried into the school to begin his first day as a junior.

__

"Hey, I'm Clyde."

Tweek spazzed a little at the introduction, having been given no warning. He calmed himself down quickly- he had taken several pills that morning- and turned to his left to see a brunette sliding into the desk next to his. He was dressed in a red letterman jacket and blue jeans, nothing special. "Tweek," Tweek answered.

"What?" Clyde's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"It's my name," Tweek said, feeling a tinge of embarrassment as his right eye twitched. "Tweek Tweak."

"Oh," Clyde responded. "Sorry."

A dark-skinned kid sat in front of him, turning to Clyde with a grin. "First period together, brother," he said happily, punching his friend in the arm.

"Yeah!" was the enthusiastic response. "Token, this is Tweek. Tweek, Token. My best friend."

Tweek resisted the urge to roll his eyes, simply letting his teeth clatter for a moment. And Clyde had thought _his_ name was a joke. "Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"You too," Token said with a friendly nod. At least people didn't seem to be assholes to new people; that was a plus. "I haven't seen you before."

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably at the thought of the hidden cameras that could be all over the classroom, Tweek said, "I just moved here. From Denver."

Token and Clyde shared a laugh. "Denver?" Clyde asked. "Seriously?"

"You can tell us stories about where it's normal," Token joked. "Why would you want to move from somewhere like Denver to a shitty town like South Park?"

"My dad's the new- GAH- manager of Harbucks," Tweek said with a jolt.

"It's opening again?" Token asked excitedly. "Fuck, I've been waiting for that. McDonald's coffee just plain old sucks." Token paused. "By the way, are you okay, Tweek? You keep kind of, like, twitching."

Clyde tried to shush his friend, blushing, but Tweek answered. "It's fine," he told Clyde. "I've got ADD, but I'm also kind of a coffee addict. My dad's been giving it to me since I was a really little kid."

"Whoa," Clyde breathed.

Tweek shuddered involuntarily, giving no more response.

Apparently choosing to change the subject, Token commented, "Craig's not in this class."

"Yeah," Clyde said, looking around the room. "Or he is, and he's skipping."

"Either way," Token said, "I'm not bothered. A break from Craig is fine with me anytime."

"Who's Craig?" Tweek asked.

"A friend of ours," Clyde began, but the bell rang and the teacher entered.

"Welcome to pre-calculus," the teacher, Mr. Mower, began in a dreary monotone.

Shit, Tweek thought with another twitchy spasm. Math already sucks.

On the upside, he mused, he had two new friends already.

_

Token and Clyde kept walking with Tweek after the class had ended, comparing all of their schedules. "So we all have first and third period together, and seventh period, but that doesn't really count because it's gym," Clyde observed.

"And you and I have sixth," Token said to him. "Tweek, we have fifth period together. And you have fourth with Clyde."

Tweek shook uncontrollably for a minute before taking a sip of coffee he'd gotten from his locker. "Lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's all of us. And Jimmy will be there too. And maybe Craig, I guess, but he's been sneaking off campus for lunch since freshman year."

Token snorted. "He thinks he's really cool, but since Clyde, Jimmy, and I were always best friends with him, we can remember how he used to be in middle school."

"Or worse," Clyde chuckled, "elementary."

"Especially on the days when he wears his hat." The two boys started laughing together, leaving Tweek to drink his coffee nervously. He tried not to let himself get scared and start thinking they were laughing at him but, ugh, what if they were?

Tweek looked around, beginning to blush. Other kids were looking at them; Token and Clyde were mentioning even more comical characteristics of their friend Craig and laughing harder and harder, frightening Tweek. He nervously looked down at his grey and white striped American Eagle hoodie and pictured a huge, tan coffee stain in the middle of it. "Ha," He imagined someone saying, "that new kid spilt coffee all over himself!"

Even though it was all in his head, Tweek soon let out a "GAH!" of embarrassment at everyone laughing at him. Token and Clyde stopped their laughter at once. "Sorry, dude," Token whispered soothingly. He was starting to understand Tweek. "This is your next class anyway, man, we'll see you in an hour for English." Token patted Tweek on the shoulder nicely before continuing on with Clyde.

Since Tweek's second period social studies class was so far away from precalc, he stepped into the room with a minute to spare. There were only a couple of seats left, and he opted for the one next to a guy in a blue Abercrombie polo and a bright green bomber hat. As the late bell rang, the kid flashed a pearly smile and held out his hand, saying, "I'm Kyle- you must be Tweek?"

"How do you know me?" Tweek asked warily, eyeing Kyle's hand in wide-eyed terror.

"Token texted me saying we had a new kid, and that you'd be in my class," Kyle explained gently. Apparently Token had mentioned Tweek's tendency to go slightly nuts, too.

Anyway, he was satisfied with this explanation, and tentatively stretched out his arm to Kyle, allowing his hand to be shaken. "Nice to meet you," Tweek said politely. He looked around. "Where is the teacher?"

"Sleeping," Kyle pointed out. Tweek followed his gaze to the corner of the room where the teacher's desk was and, indeed, an old lady had fallen into a doze with a white pillow supporting her head. "This school is a joke," Kyle said cheerfully. "Anyway, I-"

His sentence was interrupted by the entrance of a tall, stocky kid, also in a red letterman's jacket. He had brown hair like Clyde, but his was messier, and he was overall more muscular. He entered the classroom lazily, swaggering over to Kyle and tossing a blonde kid out of the seat in front of him. "Sieg heil!" he said obnoxiously.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Butters, are you okay?"

"Uh huh," mumbled the startled Butters, who collected his books and hurried to another seat.

"I'm not even fat anymore," the guy said, sitting down in the newly vacated seat. Tweek noted the surname "Cartman" on the back of his jacket.

"Doesn't matter," Kyle retorted, "you're just as much of a pig as you ever were."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Why, because I stole your girlfriend?"

"Bebe wasn't my girlfriend…?"

"You wanted her to be," Cartman said, appearing annoyed. "That fucker Clyde has her now, though, so whatever."

Kyle's face went completely red. A guilty look flashed across Cartman's face, but it passed, and he turned to Tweek. "Who the hell are you?" he asked loudly.

"That's impolite," Kyle was quick to point out. Tweek twitched a few times.

Cartman stared at Tweek, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Kyle, shut the hell up. Are you okay?" he addressed Tweek again. "Look, Kyle, he's like, jumping…"

"It's the coffee," Tweek whispered.

"…How much do you drink?"

"About six cups so far. Today, anyway."

"Dude!" Cartman exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with your parents?"

"You don't just insult people's parents, Cartman!" Kyle yelled.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause I call yours dirty Jews all the time."

"You asshole!"

"Fucking Jew!"

"GAH!"

Tweek shuddered and ducked his head under his arms with this, quivering. Kyle and Cartman abruptly stopped yelling, staring at Tweek instead. "Sorry," they whispered in unison.

_

The rest of Tweek's first day went smoothly. In the lunch line he also met another football player, Stan, and his girlfriend, Wendy, who introduced him to Kenny, a blonde in a fur-lined orange parka. They were all friendly- Tweek especially liked Kenny- but when Clyde and Token showed up and caught him talking to his new buddies, they yelled and dragged him away.

The classes were okay- the English teacher talked too much, and the gym teacher chose to yell everything he said, but otherwise okay- and even strangers seemed friendly, allowing him to the front of the coffee line when he explained his twitchy nature. It wasn't until the end of the day that Tweek hit a sort of rough patch.

He was walking to his car in the parking lot past the bike racks when he heard yelling. Tweek turned to see a black-haired boy in a band tee holding a terrified freshman up to the wall by the collar of his shirt. Other people had stopped to watch, and Tweek joined them slowly, a feeling of foreboding in his stomach.

"You little fucker," the kid with the jet black hair snarled. "You don't mouth off to me."

"I'm s-s-sorry," the poor kid stuttered, reminding Tweek of himself. He twitched at this thought.

"You better fucking be," growled his tormentor. "Because I _can_ make your life hell, and I WILL make your life hell." He dropped the underclassman and watched him scamper away in terror. A cruel smirk crossed his face as the crowd slowly filtered away. Tweek moved to the front of the few people remaining, and as the jerk turned, his eyes met Tweek's. He sauntered over and stood face-to-face with him. "I'm kind of a hardass," he said, looking down his nose.

Tweek snorted. "You've got an awful temper," he said with a frown. What a showoff.

The small crowd gasped, but the dark-haired boy smiled slightly. "I guess you could say that." He turned and walked off in the direction of the parking lot.

"And that," said Clyde, appearing suddenly and throwing his arm over Tweek's shoulder, "was Craig."


	2. You're the Laziness of Afternoon

**AN: Okay, I didn't get my five reviews. :| That made me very disappointed. I really want to know what you guys have to say! …Anyway, I chose to upload this anyway because several people added it to story watch/favourites/ I dunno…(I don't really get how this site works for a author, tbh.) Uhh…more at the end!!**

The next morning, Tweek arose at exactly six o'clock- he knew because his alarm scared the shit out of him on its first ring. "AUGH!" He had shrieked, sitting up so fast he banged his head on the headboard.

"Good morning, Tweek!" his mother had called calmly.

He turned on the coffeemaker in his room. As it grumbled to life, Tweek sleepily walked over to his dresser, opening the drawer to discover with pleasant surprise that none of his underwear was missing. "They'll find me soon enough," he muttered with a twitch in regards to the underpants gnomes he'd had trouble with back home.

Pulling out a Hollister shirt, Tweek wondered why he, Kyle, and Token seemed to be the only ones dressed in that style. In Denver, most of the guys shopped at stores like Abercrombie and American Eagle, but in South Park, most of the kids seemed happy with J Mart and Sears. He'd heard that Kenny was poor, so maybe that was it, and almost everyone else was too.

It didn't really matter, anyway. He laid out his clothes and took a quick shower, coming out to find his phone vibrating on his desk. He got his coffee first, humming delightedly at the taste of hazelnut that greeted his taste buds with the first sip, then checked his phone. It was a text from Token.

_Heard you met Craig._

Tweek cocked his head slightly with a squirm. He answered back, "_Yeah, why_" and waited for a response as he got his backpack together. One came as he handled a pencil, and Tweek ended up jabbing his arm with it painfully. He pressed the "Open Now" button and read the reply.

_He likes you._

Eye twitching, Tweek attempted to figure out the nature of this message, but he couldn't, so he ended up just calling Token. "What do you mean, he likes me?" he asked into the phone.

Token chuckled on the other end. "He spoke highly of you."

"I kind of told him off."

"Apparently, he's okay with that." Tweek could practically hear Token smiling into the phone. (For reasons unknown, this made him twitchy.) "You just might be seeing him again sometime soon."

"Soon" turned out to be a period of about a month, in which Tweek was ultimately claimed as a friend by Token and Clyde, given free coffee on Fridays by friendly lunch ladies, and subjected to extra laps in gym to "run off some of that energy." It was an okay month, as far as Tweek was concerned, but on the third of October, he was given a surprise.

He was walking to lunch with Clyde, listening politely to his tales of fun with Bebe. When the reached the cafeteria, they headed over to set their bags down at their usual table first, as always. Their whole group had a set seating pattern- Bebe, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, Jason, Kenny, and sometimes Butters. Today, however, Jimmy's seat was taken.

By a dark-haired boy that Tweek immediately recognized as Craig.

"Oh hell," Tweek whimpered. He was, first and foremost, terrified of strangers. (Even though his friends knew Craig, he was still technically a stranger.)

"What?" asked Clyde. "It's just Craig. He can be a dumbass sometimes, but other than that…"

"He's a bully," Tweek whispered furiously.

Clyde winked at Tweek. "Not to you."

Tweek stopped. "What do you mean?'

"He asked what seat you sat in," Clyde said with a triumphant grin. "Plus, you aren't nearly as scared of him as you think you are. You stood up to him when you met him."

"I had no idea who the hell that was!"

"Well, turns out it was Craig. What exactly does that change?" And with that, Clyde grabbed Tweek's arm and pulled him over to the table, his free hand clamped over Tweek's mouth. "Hey, Craig," he said when they reached it, "_what_ a nice surprise."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Hey," he said, flipping Clyde off.

Tweek slowly put his bag into the chair next to Craig's, hoping to stay silent, but Craig addressed him. "Nice to meet you, Tweek," he said.

Hoping that the shiver that had just run through his body wasn't as obvious as he thought it was, Tweek answered, "Uhm, yeah. Nice to meet you too-"

"Craig."

Tweek stopped and stared. "Yeah, I know."

Craig grinned smugly. "You remember me, huh?"

"Clearly." Tweek's tone was somewhat hard. He didn't like people that picked on others, especially freshmen.

"Well, I bet we're going to be awesome friends," Craig said in a tone that mocked Tweek's seriousness.

Tweek coughed. "Something tells me you'd lose that bet," he said, and turned in the direction of the lunch lines.

Clyde hurried to catch up with him. "That went well," he said cheerfully.

"What went well?"

"You officially meeting Craig."

Tweek simply snorted, so Clyde continued. "I thought you were going to punch his lights out for a minute there. But all's well!"

"Lunch only just started, Clyde." Tweek got in the sandwich line.

Laughing, Clyde asked, "You act like you hate him."

"I kind of do."

"But why? Because you saw him messing with a freshman? That happens all the time here. Kenny does it." Clyde watched for a reaction, and dropped his smile when Tweek winced at this. "Sorry," he went on. "But I do think you're being too hard on Craig."

"I've heard st-stories about what an asshole he is from everyone, man," Tweek answered, chewing on a fingernail. "And he always skips class and sneaks out and shit. I hate people like that."

Clyde shook his head. "There's a lot of that going on here. Like that Goth chick Henrietta-"

"I have no intentions of hanging out with her, either!" Tweek yelled. He twitched a couple times, upset.

Clyde apologized again. "Maybe Craig will clean up his act, since you hate it."

"Why would he? Just because of me? I mean, you and Token have told him to knock off the burnout behavior, haven't you?"

Shrugging and picking out a turkey sandwich, Clyde answered, "Yeah. But he likes you."

Tweek went into an all-out spasm for a minute before choosing ham. "Everyone keeps saying that to me! What does that even mean, '_He likes me_?'?"

Clyde snickered. "Like, he's interested in you."

"_In _me? Or _by _me?"

Clyde wiggled his eyebrows and replied, "Maybe both," earning a push from Tweek. He laughed. "I don't know, man. He just told me that he likes you."

"You were talking about me?" Tweek wasn't sure what he thought of this. It made him twitch, at any rate. It was all a little too much pressure for him.

"Yeah." Clyde paid for his lunch and paused for Tweek to do the same. As they headed back towards the table, Clyde continued, "He called me, you know, on the first day of school. After you gave him hell." Tweek scowled. "He just asked who you were, and I asked why, and he just like, paused, and then said, 'I like him.' All dramatic and shit. Then he hung up."

They reached the table together and sat down. Token and the others were already there with their food, asking Craig about where he'd been all that time. Craig looked up as Tweek sat down and smiled, watching him. "I was around," he said silkily. Tweek kind of wanted to throw his sandwich at Craig.

"I was worried!" Butters Stotch wasted no time in saying.

Craig grinned. "Thanks, kid."

Tweek scowled. "Okay, why would you even say that?" he asked in a tone that he tried to keep calm. "He's not any younger than you."

Craig stared at Tweek. "Because Butters likes it," he responded firmly.

"It's true!" Butters cried enthusiastically, holding two thumbs up.

Tweek rolled his eyes. "I'm sitting somewhere else," he announced. It was hard to place what made him so infuriated by Craig, but he could tell from his twitching fists that he needed to get out of there. And fast.

He gathered his things, not even getting twitchy and frightened by the fact that the whole table was staring at him (except Craig, who was smiling to himself). Luckily, he knew exactly where Stan and Kyle sat, so he could storm away in a set direction. "He's not going to be easy," he could hear Craig saying, and it caused Tweek to let out an "ARGH!" of frustration. He plopped down in the empty seat next to Eric Cartman, who said, "Well, look who finally realized what an asshole Craig and those guys are!"

"Craig is," Tweek agreed.

Stan gaped from across the table, as did Wendy, who was sitting in his lap. "I thought you guys were going to be friends," Stan said in surprise. Wendy carefully closed his wide-open jaw with a finger.

"Why?" Tweek asked, annoyed.

"Because you hang out with the rest of them," Kyle answered matter-of-factly. "I guess you didn't really meet Craig 'til today, though, huh."

"Not really," Tweek said. "I saw him harassing a freshman on the first day of school, and I told him he had an awful temper. But that's it."

Cartman burst out laughing. "You said that to Craig?" he asked between gasps of mirth. "That's fucking great!" He gave Tweek a friendly punch in the arm, which hurt. Cartman had severe muscles.

Stan was laughing slightly, too. "That's pretty accurate, I'd say."

Wendy's lips were pursed. "That's asking for trouble," she said stonily. "He's friends with your friends."

"I didn't know who it was," Tweek said with yet another scowl. He didn't like Wendy much; she treated him like a small, disobedient child.

She was about to respond, but Stan shut her up with a quick kiss on the lips. "That's really cool of you, Tweek," he said after the savage beast had been soothed. "I've been waiting for someone to tell that guy off since third grade."

"We all thought you were gonna be Craig's bitch, what with you hangin' around Token and Clyde and whoever," Cartman said, taking a sip of Kool-Aid.

Tweek blushed in anger. "He's a total dick," he said furiously. "But everyone says he likes me! And he showed up today in the seat next to mine, and Clyde said he asked exactly which seat was mine, and GAH!" His rant turned into an awkward spasm, and he rushed to get his thermos of coffee out of his backpack.

"Wait a minute," Kyle said. Cartman whispered something in his ear, and Kyle nodded slightly. "Who said he likes you?"

"Token. And Clyde," Tweek answered, hurriedly drinking coffee. "And Kenny brought it up once in passing."

"Fucking Kenny," Cartman said quietly. He then started and said, "Kenny knows everything. And if three people say it, it's serious."

"What's serious?" Tweek asked, resisting the urge to let out his three-word catchphrase from back home.

"He likes you, obviously," said a girl to Stan's right, giving Wendy a 'duh!' look. Her name was Red, but that was all Tweek knew about her.

Tweek choked on his coffee. "Why would he?!"

"I dunno, Tweek. You're pretty likeable," Stan said thoughtfully. The exchange student to Tweek's right, Christophe, patted Tweek on the head fondly in demonstration. Since Christophe was not usually very friendly, this caused Tweek to jerk in surprise. "I mean, we're still willing to talk to you even though you hang out with Clyde and them."

"And Clyde is a fucking dumbass," Cartman added.

"Maybe he respects you," that bimbo Wendy sniffed. "Because you stood up to him."

"Yeah. So he, like, wants to be your friend," Red hurried to agree.

"That's stupid," Tweek grumbled.

Kyle smiled grimly. "That's Craig."

**AN: (cont'd.) So, seriously, PLEASE review. I am outright **_**begging**_** hyah. And btw, in case anyone was wondering why Tweek isn't quite as twitchy as in other stories…Well frankly, it's because I think he grew out of it a little bit. Puberty 'n' all. I mean c'mon do you really think they'd all act the same as they did in fourth grade, eight years later??**

**-Please give me five this time-two is kinda lame and pathetic-ttyl,-Captain Essex Cole-**


	3. Between What Is and What Might Be

**AN: Oh my groodness. I didn't actually think I was going to get many more reviews, but you guys really came through for me! :') Thank you so much! Some of you were giving off the whole "you shouldn't be a review whore" vibe, and I must say, I agree. I just wanted to know that people were reading. Continued at the end!**

When lunch ended, Token hurried to catch up with Tweek, as they had fifth period together. "Why did you run away like that?" Token asked. "Craig was in a really bad mood after."

"Craig is a fucker," Tweek said grumpily. Cartman, who was nearby, shot a smile in his direction.

"He wants to be your friend," Token said.

"I can't imagine why, but it doesn't matter anyway." They turned into a new hallway. "I don't like him."

"You've barely even met him! C'mon, Tweek, he really wants you to give him a chance."

Tweek stopped abruptly. "_Why_?!" he yelled.

An arm slipped around Tweek's shoulder, and he yelped before looking up to see that it was Craig. "Because I like you," Craig said quickly, then disappeared into the crowd.

Token covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh as Tweek let out a ferocious scream of frustration.

Tweek fumed all through fifth period chemistry. "I just don't get it," he snarled to Token. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Just talk to him," Token answered, looking over the papers at their shared lab table. "Do you know how to do any of this?"

"I don't want to, if he's a bully," Tweek said sourly. He picked up some of the papers. "These are all multiple choice. That's eeney-meenie-miney-moe, dude." He picked up his pencil and began circling random answers.

"Thanks," Token said, nodding at their classwork. "And anyway, Craig's not a bully."

"He called himself a 'hardass,'" Tweek replied. "And that was after I witnessed him pinning a ninth grader to the wall."

Token paused, then smiled guiltily. "He can be kind of an ass," he agreed. "But why does it even matter? It's not like he wants to pick on you. Give him a chance; you guys just might get along."

Snorting, Tweek looked around the room aimlessly. "How do we have good grades in this class? We never really do anything in here." He twitched. "You don't suppose Mr. Keaton is a pedophile and he-"

"No, I don't, and don't change the subject. I know I've asked you like a million times, but right here, right now, explain to me why you hate Craig so much."

Tweek sighed. "Okay. Well, the first impression I got of him was thinking he was an asshole while he had a freshman up by the collar in front of a whole crowd. Like he was messing with someone for a show." He looked at Token, who was listening patiently. "Then he told me he was 'kind of a hardass,' in those exact words. I mean, he actually came right up to me and said that directly to me, in front of everyone. That's when I told him he had a shitty temper. And he was all, 'I guess you could say that.' And he just walked away like he had won some huge battle."

Token's mouth twitched as though he were hiding a smile. "And?"

"Well, I've never really been able to stand people that think they're in charge all the time," Tweek said truthfully. "It pisses me off like fucking crazy, man." He wiggled a minute, fighting off a spasm. "And then I found out he's been talking to you and Clyde about me, and then he shows up at lunch-GAH!- in the seat right next to mine a month later, and it pisses me off that he's p-playing games, dude." Tweek's eyes both scrunched up in a majour twitch. "By the way, what d-did he even talk to you two on the phone about?"

Token thought a moment. "Well, the day you guys met? He called me and asked who the blonde new kid was. And I said it was you, of course, and told him we were new friends. And- this part you'll find interesting, so put that damn coffee away before Mr. Keaton sees you- he informed me that you were the first person ever to tell him off, and he was really impressed."

Tweek blinked. "Really?"

Nodding, Token went on, "And he was kind of, I dunno, _gushing_ about you. It was weird. And a few days ago, I was at Clyde's house to do our Spanish project, and Craig called him just to ask if he had lunch with you, and if so, where you sat. Clyde asked why, of course," he added hurriedly at the look on Tweek's face. "And Craig just said, 'I like him.' Then he hung up."

"Craig is all sorts of mysterious and dramatic, isn't he," Tweek scowled.

"That's the weird thing- usually he isn't," Token replied. "We hang out. And it's all normal. But if you ever come up in conversation, well, he just gets all silent and stuff. He's really interested in you."

"You have yet to tell me why!"

"Because you won't let him figure you out!"

The bell rang, causing Tweek to leap three feet in the air with a shriek of surprise. Token laughed at this and grabbed his bag, stuffing papers into it and saying, "Let him talk to you. Give the poor boy peace!" He left hurriedly to get to his next class, which was across the school, leaving Tweek by himself.

Tweek collected his things and slowly trudged out of the classroom and across the hall for health class. Butters and Cartman were the only guys he really talked to in that class, and they usually got separated for making fun of the diagrams of penises. Today, however, Cartman didn't greet him with the usual punch to the arm. Instead, he was shot with an angry expression and a nod of the head in the direction behind him.

Which was reasonable, seeing as Craig was sitting there, glowering.

Tweek sighed and twitched pitifully. Craig looked up and, noticing Tweek, instantly became more cheerful. He jerked his head slightly to his right, where there was an empty seat. Cursing himself for doing so, Tweek made his way to it and sat down. "Hey, Tweek," Craig said brightly.

"Hello, Craig," Tweek answered, somewhat sulkily. He noticed he was shaking, as he always did, but more heavily so.

"Finally coming around, are you?"

Tweek looked at Craig nervously. "What do you mean by _that_?" he asked.

With a slight frown, Craig answered, "Well, you've kind of been avoiding me. And hating me for no reason."

Tweek snorted. "You're a bully."

"And you're afraid I'll steal your lunch money?"

Scowling, Tweek replied, "I hate people that try to look badass by making other people feel like crap."

This time, Craig's mouth twitched, as though he were trying hard not to smile. "You're not a fan of bad boys?"

"Not at all."

"What about bad boys in recovery? …Bad boys in love?"

Tweek did not have to answer this odd question- the late bell rang, and the teacher headed up to the front of the class. "Alright, kids, today we're starting the parenting unit. You'll be sorted into couples to take care of one of these." Ms. Marshall held up one of the notorious baby dolls that juniors and seniors all reported hating. "Since there are only three girls this period and seventeen boys, most of you will be gay couples headed straight for hell." She pursed her lips. "Leroy, Bradley, Dog Poo, you can all choose a girl to work with since I feel sorry for you losers. The rest of you will be queers for the rest of the quarter, so pick a guy to work with."

An innocent smile brightened Craig's menacing features. "Father my child, Tweek?"

"You'd abuse the poor thing," Tweek said with a sneer.

Craig scoffed. "Are you joking? I love babies." He raised his hand. "Marshall. Me and Tweek are working together."

The rude teacher brought a doll in a carrier over to them. "Name it whatever you want, fags." (Craig flipped her off abruptly.)

As she walked over to Leroy and Esther, Craig peered at the doll they'd been given. "Why is ours Asian?" he asked.

Tweek slumped in his seat. "Who cares?"

"Because we're both white," Craig said, giving Tweek a serious look. "Who the hell is the father?"

"Okay, kids," Ms. Marshall interrupted loudly, returning to the head of the class. "Now that you've all got kids, I'll leave you all to decide who gets the baby and when. The dolls turn on at 2:30, right after the bell rings. I'll also be passing out charts and shit to help you dumbasses divide up the days and hours. And progress reports, too, so that if your 'husband' or 'wife'- that's right kids, in my class you're married, your bastard gay babies are living in enough sin as it is- isn't living up to the right standards, you can snitch on them, and I'll give them an F." She gave the class a dignified look. "I take child abuse very seriously. If one of those kids comes back with Shaken Baby Syndrome I'm going to give the parent responsible a good kick in the ass. _And _I'll flunk them."

The kids in the class gave each other worried looks. Ms. Marshall was a total bitch about grading.

Tweek and Craig got their papers and glanced over them. "Aww," Craig exclaimed. "We have to do a fucking essay at the end of the quarter!" He looked after Ms. Marshall, giving her the finger again.

"No doubt I'll be doing the whole thing," Tweek grumbled, looking concernedly at his right arm, which had begun to shake rapidly.

"What are you talking about?" Craig said angrily. "You think I'm not going to do my half?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"Why would you think that?!"

"Because you're a burnout, a slacker, and a jackass to boot!"

"You're always so fucking quick to judge!"

"I'm not judging, I'm just saying what's true! I don't _think_ you're going to skip your half of the work, I _know_ so!"

"Oh look," Ms. Marshall simpered, "the fags are having their first fight about the baby. TAKE IT OUTSIDE, HOMOS!"

The bell rang, and Tweek grabbed the baby. "I'll carry it around," he said.

"Um, no," Craig retorted, flipping Tweek off and making a grab for it. "I'm going to show you I can be responsible!"

"NO ONE NEEDS TO HEAR THE LIKES OF YOUR CUSTODY BATTLES EITHER. GET TO CLASS!!!"

The two boys hurried out of Ms. Marshall's room. "Can you meet me after school?" Craig asked. "So we can work on this?" He gestured at the baby car seat in Tweek's hand.

"Sure, whatever. Front doors." With this, Tweek turned away and left, twitching. At least Clyde and Token would be in his next class.

Unfortunately, his friends thought the whole situation was hilarious. "You guys have to be a gay couple?" Clyde said, practically splitting his sides in laughter as they ran laps around the gymnasium. "Ha! Bebe's in my class."

"I don't have health 'til senior year," Token said, covering his mouth to stifle his chortling. "But Craig wanted you to be his baby-daddy?"

Tweek scowled and slouched. "Yes," he groaned. He eyed the baby sitting innocently in its carrier near the gyms bleachers. "It's Asian," he said.

Kenny was also in the class, and laughed harder at this remark. "What did you name it?"

"It doesn't have one! I didn't want to work with Craig. He's a dumbass."

"Craig's actually pretty smart. In the classes he shows up to, anyway," Clyde speculated. "You guys might even score an A on this one."

"Yeah, right," Tweek grumbled.

"Don't judge him too fast," Token said wisely. "I still think you guys could be great friends. Maybe it'll be fun, partnering with Craig."

**AN: So this time: I'd love it if you reviewed, but if you really don't want to, I won't be too upset. Maybe a little, but not too bad. ;D Oh and btw, someone commented "why do you hate Wendy" and I'd like to say that I really don't! I'm Stendy through and through. IRL I like her. It's just fun to make bitchy girl characters.**

** -See you next week!- Cpt. Essex Cole **


	4. Years of Sweet Resistance

**AN: I had to edit this a little bit to put in more "parenting" (since those of you who reviewed seemed excited for it, lol). So if there's a part that doesn't make sense, sorry!**

It wasn't particularly fun.

The first day, at least. Tweek met with Craig after school as planned, and they decided to go to Tweek's house. "Steal anything," he warned, "and I kick your ass. I mean it."

"I'm not going to steal anything," Craig protested. The baby began to cry. "Fuck. What do we do?"

Tweek dropped his backpack and knelt. "Feed it? Burp it? I don't know." He lifted the baby out of its carrier and began to cradle it in his arms. The crying soon subsided.

"You're pretty good at that," Craig said as he watched. "By the way, what are we naming it? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Tweek checked. "It's a boy."

"Oh." Craig thought a moment. Then: "Damien?"

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Ew, is that one of your creepy bully friends? Think again."

Craig did so amid grumbles of "He's not so bad," and, "Pretty good guy, actually." A minute later, his face lit up. "Thomas," he said.

Tweek considered. "Okay," he responded, wishing he didn't have to do this.

Craig picked up the car seat and they headed to Tweek's car. "Damn," he said upon seeing it. "What is that? A 2002 Jag?"

"Uh huh," Tweek answered distractedly, digging in his pocket for his keys while balancing the baby in his other arm.

"How the hell did you afford that?"

Tweek stopped and stared. "Coffee sells," he said pointedly.

They got in the car and Tweek handed the baby over to Craig. "Support his neck," Tweek warned.

"I will, I will," Craig said grumpily. Holding Thomas up closer to his face, he crooned, "Hello there, Thomas. We're gonna be good daddies." He shot a look at Tweek. "Both of us."

A fifteen minute drive later, Tweek pulled up in front of his house. "Come on," he grumbled to Craig, grabbing his backpack out of the backseat and getting out of the car.

Craig also hopped out. "Holy shit," he said in wonderment, staring at the house in awe.

Tweek tossed a glance at his house. "It's not that big," he said truthfully.

"It's good for a newcomer in South Park," Craig explained. He put his arm through the handle of Thomas's car seat and the boys went inside.

"Hello, Tweek," Cindy Tweak called. She came out from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. "Oh, hello to you too," she said when she saw Craig. "Shall I make you some coffee too?"

"No thanks," Craig answered politely. "Do you have any bee-"

Tweek elbowed him sharply. "He'll be fine, Mom. This is Craig," he said, accepting the coffee his mother handed him and taking a gulp. "We have to do a project together in health."

"This is our son," Craig said helpfully, holding up Thomas's car seat. "Shh," he warned. "He's asleep.

"Isn't that quaint," Cindy said, cocking her head in a way that Clyde and Token had called "creepy" when they first met her. "My son is a father. I ought to tell Richard." She got the landline phone from its place on the wall and dialed. "Hello, Richard," she said into the phone, "good news. Our son is gay and has decided to adopt a child."

"That's great news. Tell him 'way to go' from me, will you?" they could hear Richard Tweak responding.

"MOM!" Tweek yelled angrily as Craig snickered and covered his mouth. "This is just a project for school! I'm not actually gay! Or an adoptive father! Which isn't even legal at my age!"

"Oh," Cindy said to Tweek. "Never mind, Richard," she said into the phone before hanging up. "You kids have fun with your project."

Tweek groaned and shook with embarrassment as he led the way upstairs, Craig continuing to chuckle. They reached Tweek's room and he slammed the door once they were both inside. "Sit," he instructed, pointing at his bed. Craig sat, and Tweek straightened up. "Okay, listen closely," he began. "I don't want to be working with you on this project. You're a stupid thug that gets cheap thrills out of scaring everyone smaller than you, and I'm letting you know right here, right now, that I'm not impressed by it."

Craig tried to interrupt, but Tweek held up a finger and went on. "Now, for some reason you keep talking about me to Clyde and Token." (Craig blushed.) "I'm not sure of why that is, but no one cares anyway. The important thing is that we're partners on this project. The project is going on for the rest of the entire quarter, which is a long time. A month and a half." He twitched a couple times. "And you better take it seriously, because that bitch Ms. Marshall is making it count for like 40% of the total grade. If I have to do all the work, you better believe I'm telling on you in the progress reports- never has that been and never will it be above me to do so." Tweek finished his tirade angrily.

Craig had his arms crossed, a cool smile on his face. "Damn, Tweek," he said. "You got some attitude, huh?"

Tweek simply let his eye twitch.

Sighing, Craig held his hands up in surrender. "Look. I don't want you to think of me like that. I want us to be friends. And you know what? I'm gonna be a kickass daddy for Thomas. Plus, I'm gonna stop messing with the freshmen."

Tweek was a little startled at the last part, but he recovered quickly. "What about the sophomores?"

Craig paused a minute, as though he were mulling it over, but he answered decidedly, "Them too. I'm going to completely reform myself. From now on, I'm a good boy. No skipping class, no copying homework, no stealing or partying or anything. I'm gonna be right back up there with Token and Clyde. And you." He beamed with newfound pride in himself.

"That's…good," Tweek said, still surprised. "That's really good."

"So do you trust me?"

Tweek stopped, staring at Craig, whose eyes were desperate and pleading. "For now," he said cautiously.

Craig jumped up and gave Tweek a huge hug. Tweek shrieked at first before standing frozen in the embrace, which lasted about ten seconds before the baby started crying.

Craig jumped away when it did. "Thomas!" he exclaimed, rushing back to him. Tweek followed, somewhat stunned, and they sat on his bed on either side of the car seat. Both pulled their legs under to sit on their knees, peering anxiously at the doll. "Do something!" Craig said.

"Um," Tweek said. "Here. Maybe he's h-hungry." He carefully picked up their "son" and grabbed the bottle from a compartment built into the car seat. Fitting it into the baby's mouth, he managed to make it shut up. "Yes," he said, excited with his victory. But then Thomas started up again.

"Fuck!" Craig said. "What else is there to do? Change its diaper? It's a fucking doll."

"Watch your language," Tweek snapped. "And yes, we do have to ch-change its diaper." He checked the compartment and found a diaper. "That can be your job," he said, handing it to Craig.

For a moment, it looked as though Craig was going to protest, but then he accepted the diaper. "Okay," he said slowly, leaning uncertainly over Thomas. "Er…" He clumsily peeled off the mysteriously Asian baby's diaper. "Ew, what the hell?" he exclaimed when he saw the yellow patch on the cloth.

"It's not pee, it's some computer thing!" Tweek said once he'd gotten over the initial shock of Craig's sudden yelling. "It goes in the back…Ugh, just give it to me." He took the diaper back and out it on Thomas himself, who finally cooed and stopped crying. Tweek sighed in relief, rocking the doll slowly.

"You did it again!" Craig said happily. He scooted over to lean against Tweek's right side, watching him cradle the baby. They sat for a moment like that, silent and happy, before Tweek jumped and realized how they were positioned. "Here," he said, handing Thomas off to Craig. He stood up hastily and began brushing himself off.

Craig rocked the doll lightly in his arms, watching Tweek. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Tweek said, twitching. He reached for the mug of coffee he'd left on his dresser and gulped down the last of it. "Gah!" he yelled, realizing it was empty.

"Calm down," Craig said unhelpfully.

"I can't!" Tweek shouted. "My coffee is gone and you're in my room and I'm a father and the gnomes are gonna come back and Stan is plotting to kill me and it hurts to stab yourself with pencils and bunnies are too cute to be true and I still don't get _The Matrix_ even after seeing it like five times-"

"Tweek!" Craig barked. "You're frightening our child!" Tweek fell silent, and Craig went on. "I'll get you more coffee, it's okay that I'm in your room because we're working on a project and I'm not an asshole anymore, this is only a doll, the gnomes- whatever those are- will be staying far away from you as long as I'm around, Stan is too stupid to plot anything, no one's forcing you to stab yourself with pencils, bunnies can't help being cute, and secretly, I don't think _anyone _got _The Matrix_."

Tweek blinked and shook for a minute. "You're going to protect me from the gnomes?" he asked incredulously.

"Frankly, Tweek, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but yes, I will certainly try."

Tweek looked furtively around the room before speaking again, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Swear?"

"On my life," Craig promised, obviously trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

"Wow," Tweek breathed, carefully walking over to sit on his knees in front of Craig once more. "…They're nasty little fuckers, I'm warning you…You don't have to-"

"Tweek," Craig said firmly, "if a gnome comes anywhere near you, you call me and I will come immediately to your aid. I will protect you from those gnomes or die trying."

Tweek watched Craig a moment, making sure he was being serious, then whistled. "You really are trying to change, huh."

Craig nodded. "Yup. So, why don't you tell me about these 'gnomes' while I give Thomas a good rocking?"

Craig decided to stay the night. He and Tweek, in between caring for Thomas, had long conversations, getting to know each other thoroughly.

"So, what do you think of Park County High?" Craig asked. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against Tweek's bed. "Some of the teachers are something else, eh?"

"Yeah," Tweek agreed. He was pacing around his bedroom, rocking Thomas in his arms, twitching randomly. "Mrs. Lessard hasn't actually taught me anything yet- I haven't once seen her awake."

"What period do you have her?"

"Second."

"Ah," Craig said, nodding, "yes. She always sleeps through third period, but by fourth, she's an excellent teacher…Wait, you said second? Like, with Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski?"

"Yeah," Tweek said, surprised. "How did you know?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he asked, "You don't have cameras following me, do you?"

Craig smiled, but didn't laugh. "I hate those guys."

"Why?" Tweek cocked his head to the left as he put the "sleeping" Thomas back in his car seat and sat next to Craig.

"Stan's whole group caused a lot of trouble back in elementary school and junior high," Craig said, his face somewhat clouded. "They brought me down with them sometimes." He looked sideways at Tweek. "When you went and sat with them today at lunch, it kind of pissed me off."

"I like them okay," Tweek said. "They're nice to me. Even Cartman is."

Craig's eyebrows furrowed. "He better not be trying to pull something."

"Like what?" Tweek asked, confused.

At this, Craig threw back his head and laughed. "You're really naïve, aren't you, Tweek," he chuckled.

Tweek shivered involuntarily for a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"People will do anything around here," Craig said vaguely, "and Cartman's had his moments. Just remember, Tweek, if he tries anything, you tell him that you're mine."

"Am I?" Tweek asked concernedly. "I hadn't realized, no one told me, I'm sorry. Although I have to admit I'm not quite sure how it works, see, Token and Clyde already told everyone I'm _theirs_. But Kenny said that too. But if it's all a mix-up-"

"Calm down," Craig commanded with a laugh, throwing his arm around Tweek's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. You've got me now."

"So it works both ways?" Tweek wondered.

Craig paused. "In a way, yeah," he said, giving Tweek's shoulder a squeeze. He lightly pushed Tweek's head onto his own shoulder. "We're going to be awesome together," he announced.

"I'd be okay with a B-minus," Tweek said from his slightly awkward new position. He inhaled through his nose and noted that Craig used a lot of Axe.

At this comment, Craig smiled. "It's late," he said, looking upward at the clock on Tweek's wall.

Tweek also glanced at it. "Holy shit!" he yelled, sitting up straight in alarm. "It's 3am!"

"That's true," Craig said. He stood up slowly and stretched. "Where are we sleeping?" he asked.

"Uh- er- GAH!" Tweek spazzed. "You can have my-"

Craig snorted. "I'm not taking your bed," he said. He then wiggled his eyebrows. "Unless you're in it too."

Tweek's left eye twitched. "You mean share it?" he asked doubtfully.

Craig shrugged and stretched. "I'm game. It's huge," he said, eyeing the bed.

"O-okay," Tweek stammered. It was weird to think that he had hated Craig so vehemently before, and now they were going to be sharing a bed…

_Don't overthink it_, he scolded himself in his head. _He just doesn't want to sleep on the floor. Especially since you told him about those fuck-damn gnomes._

He looked up to see Craig peeling off his black and white, plaid, flannel shirt. Craig saw him looking and stopped. "Enjoying the show?" he teased.

"No!" Tweek exclaimed. "I just- uh- GAH!" He pulled his own shirt off, folding it neatly and placing it atop his dresser. Quivering in the sudden cold, he turned back around to his bed, which Craig was already in. Tweek nervously got in himself.

"Dude," Craig said. "You sleep in jeans?"

"You're sleeping in your hat," Tweek pointed out, turning pink as he looked down and noticed Craig was in his boxers.

Craig grinned and pulled off his blue chullo. "No, I'm not," he said cheekily.

"…" Tweek sighed and slowly pulled his jeans off under the blankets. He sat up and folded them as well, then placed them on the floor. He felt somewhat uncomfortable, especially with Craig's eyes on him.

After this process, Craig slid downwards under the covers. "Mm," he hummed contentedly. "My mattress is lumpy."

"Maybe there are bugs under the mattress!" Tweek whispered in horror.

"Nah," Craig said, closing his eyes peacefully. "It's just really old."

"B-buy a new one?"

"Can't afford it."

Tweek clamped his mouth shut. He hoped it wasn't sounding as though he was rubbing his fortunate financial status in Craig's face…He hadn't realized. Did he sound like a snob? A spoiled kid? Oh no-

"Don't worry about it." Tweek jumped and looked at Craig, whose eyes were on him. "I'm not dirt poor or anything. Just not as well off as you." Craig snorted. "Fuck, you should see Kenny's house. I love that guy, but his room is just pathetic." Craig bent his elbows behind his head, resting his head on his hands. "Go to sleep."

And Tweek tried to oblige. He really did try. But even after he knew Craig was asleep, he couldn't get his eyes to close in rest.

After about an hour, he gave up on forcing himself into slumber and simply waited to get tired. He turned his head, watching Craig sleep. He felt creepy, but he couldn't look away.

Craig's black hair was messy from pulling his hat off. His eyelids were free of creases. His cheeks were pink, along with his lips, which smiled with whatever dream he was engrossed in. Usually unnoticeable freckles sprinkled across his cheekbones and his nose in a way that was childlike, yet they complemented his face. In sleep, Craig was perfect and peaceful, the shadow of his tough school image finally revealed. Tweek had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him; he longed to brush a thumb against his cheek or run a hand through his hair.

Tweek finally managed to fall asleep like this, watching his new companion intently.

**AN: So, yeah, I hope you liked this, lol. I still remember giggling while I wrote this end part, and it was a while ago. So yeah, please review if you have time, either way, thanks for reading!**

**-See you next week!- Cpt. Essex Cole**


	5. What Do You Hope To Find Here?

**AN: I just thought of something and wanted to write it here: whether or not it's written, you can assume that Tweek is basically always shaking, at least slightly. Like on the show. I would point it out in the story but there's only so many words for shake, twitch, etc. :)**

His eyes fluttered open hours later, and Tweek was immediately thankful that he had woken up first.

He and Craig were much, much closer together than before. Their bare torsos were pressed against each other. Craig's arms were around Tweek's neck, and Tweek found his own arms around Craig's lower back, his head nestled in Craig's neck. Their legs were tangled as well.

At first, it didn't register in Tweek's sleepy brain exactly what was wrong, but it soon occurred to him, and he felt himself going scarlet. Beginning to shake in a slight panic, he drew his arms back, picking Craig's arms up and off of his neck. Tweek moved his head backwards slowly, so as not to wake Craig up before they were thoroughly unglued. He also pulled his legs backward, swinging himself out of bed quietly.

Tweek was bewildered as he grabbed some clothes and headed for his bathroom to shower. How did they end up in that position? Was it his fault? Or Craig's? Or maybe just a complete accident in the jumble of sleep and dreams?

When he came back out, Craig was up, sitting cross-legged on Tweek's bed with Thomas in his arms. "He started crying," Craig explained. "Poor kid." He smiled goofily.

"Oh," Tweek said, feeling his eye twitch. "Did you want to…?" he gestured at the shower.

"Why? Do I smell?" Tweek's eyes widened and he was about to answer, but Craig shook his head with a grin. "Nah," he dismissed, standing up. He walked over to Tweek, offering Thomas to him. "Mind if I borrow something to wear?"

"No!" Tweek shouted. Craig raised an eyebrow, and Tweek blushed. "No, I don't mind, I mean," he explained, hanging his head. Craig laughed easily and ruffled his hair, heading for Tweek's bureau.

"…Dude," Tweek soon heard, and he turned to see Craig peering into his shirt drawer. "These are all like…polos. And Abercrombie sweaters."

"So?" Tweek asked in confusion, glancing down at the blue A&F button-up he had on. "What's wrong with that?"

Craig stared at him. "Well…I mean. You wear this stuff, dude? This is like, what Token wears."

"Again, I don't see the p-problem."

A moment of silence passed before Craig laughed. "I can't believe I'm about to wear this shit," he exclaimed before dragging out something Hollister and a pair of dark jeans.

As the door closed, Tweek eyed Thomas. "You have a weird father," he said. He sat back down on his bed, thinking back to waking up. What the hell could have happened last night? He didn't think he'd done anything. What if Craig had- ugh, what if Craig had done something to him! Never should he have let that depraved miscreant into his house, let alone his bed.

Tweek began to look nervously around his room. Had he stolen anything? He checked Thomas over. Were there cameras?

Feeling himself beginning to shake, Tweek knew it was time for coffee. He was freaking out, definitely. He grabbed Thomas and his bottle, and tiptoed out of his room as quietly as possible.

When he got downstairs, his mother was sponging off the counters dreamily. "Hello, son," she said, hearing Tweek enter the kitchen. "Coffee's in the pot." She rubbed at a stubborn brown splotch- likely a coffee stain- and said nonchalantly, "Where's your friend?"

Tweek shuddered violently. "I-in the shower," he replied. He stood on his toes to get a mug out of the cabinet, holding Thomas in his left arm.

"Why? Were you two having sex last night? You're too young for that," Cindy said, continuing to scrub.

"Mom!" Tweek shouted, horrified. "We weren't having sex!"

"Oh yeah?" Craig's voice asked lazily as he came into the kitchen. "What else would you call that?" He winked at Tweek, who had to turn to his mother.

"He's kidding," Tweek explained, shooting a glare at Craig, who beamed and sat down at the table. Tweek rolled his eyes and tried to one-handedly pour himself coffee.

It didn't work, and he was about to drop the pot when Craig appeared at his side, taking it from him. "Sorry," he said quietly, pouring the coffee into Tweek's Harbucks mug.

"Oh really," Tweek said with a frown. "You better hope the speakers in this thing didn't catch that." Hopefully, Craig wouldn't realize Tweek was lying.

He didn't. "There're bugs in my baby? Oh, shit. From now on, no swearing in front of the kid." Craig set down the coffeepot and reached for Thomas as Tweek went for the cream and sugar.

"What would you like for breakfast, Craig?" Cindy asked Craig.

"I'm good."

Tweek wrinkled his nose. "You're s-supposed to eat s-something. What do you usually have at home?"

"Beer and Lucky Charms," Craig said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's disgusting. You're seventeen," Tweek pointed out.

He was shocked when Craig's face fell. "I know," he said.

Tweek watched him a moment in surprise, then blew his fringe out of his face. "Just don't do it anymore," he said softly, and Craig nodded eagerly.

"Okay," he said, bouncing back immediately. "I'll have what you're having, then."

"Tweek eats girly cereal," Cindy said helpfully, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out the Special K.

"Hey!" Tweek yelped.

Craig eyed him dubiously. "You eat Special K? Really? That's for chicks."

"It is not!" Tweek yelled.

"Yes, it is, son," Cindy said. She exited the kitchen.

Craig watched her leave. "Your mom's a space," he muttered.

"I know. She's never been particularly helpful with anything. Unless I'm in the mood to hear stories about her high school life that don't have an end." Tweek rolled his eyes and reached for a measuring cup and a bowl. He measured the serving size and poured it as Craig stared.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked, clearly astounded.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Serving size," Tweek said grumpily.

"Serving size is for-"

"Dammit, why does everyone compare everything I do to a girl's behaviour!" Tweek cried.

"Because you're girly," Craig said fondly, ruffling Tweek's hair. "Calm down. It's cute." He grabbed the cereal box out of Tweek's hands and poured a ton of it into his own bowl to Tweek's protests.

"Everyone calls me cute, too," Tweek said with a scowl, grabbing his cereal and coffee and heading for the table.

Craig paused. "Like who?" he asked, following Tweek and sitting beside him. He carefully set Thomas in his lap.

"Everyone. Clyde, Token. Bebe, Kyle, Wendy, Kenny."

It was Craig's turn to scowl. "Kenny's such a whore."

"Yeah?" Tweek asked, lifting a spoonful of Special K to his lips. "How so?"

"Sixteen years old, and he's fucked half the school."

Tweek grimaced. "Really? Yuck."

"Agreed." Craig ate for a minute, then paused delicately. "Tweek…Have you ever had sex before?"

Tweek coughed. "No," he said simply.

"Why not?"

Tweek stared at Craig, trying to figure out why this was being asked. "Not my style, and I haven't wanted to."

"Oh." Craig went back to his breakfast.

"Have you?" Tweek asked. Craig looked Tweek in the eyes a moment, and Tweek knew he had his answer. "O-oh," he said. He wasn't sure why it bothered him, really, but it did.

"It wasn't like a big thing-"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Tweek sipped his coffee as his left eye began to twitch.

Craig didn't eat anything else. "I'm sorry anyway," he said quietly, but as Tweek looked over, Thomas began to cry. "Shit," he said. "I'm gonna go get his bottle." He pushed his chair out from the table and hurried in the direction of the stairs.

Tweek watched him leave thoughtfully. He felt as though something had changed, but he didn't quite understand what, or why. "I bet it's the fucking gnomes," he grumbled to himself, leaving the table as well. He wasn't hungry anymore.

On Monday, everyone in Ms. Marshall's health class was required to hand in a report of the first weekend. "How did you faggots do?" she asked loudly. "Shaken Baby Syndrome already, I bet. Craig, Tweek?"

"Wrong," Craig said, rolling his eyes and giving their teacher the finger. "Ours is fine." he handed the report forward to the scowling Cartman, who passed it on to Ms. Marshall.

"Huh," she sniffed, eyeing Tweek's mother's signature at the bottom of the sheet. "Well, maybe you two haven't ruined anything yet. But it won't be long, mark my words! Queers can't raise children." Ms. Marshall eyed the desk in front of theirs. "Cartman, Butters? What have you fruits been doing?"

When she was distracted, Craig turned to Tweek. "It's going well!" he whispered excitedly.

"Uh huh," Tweek said distractedly without looking up. He continued doodling on a page in his notebook.

Craig frowned. "What's up?" he asked quietly. "You've been ignoring me."

"Nah," Tweek said, but he kept his face downward.

"Yeah, you have," Craig insisted. When Tweek continued drawing, Craig took a gentle hold of his chin and pulled it up, forcing Tweek to face him. "Seriously! Did I do something?" he begged.

Tweek slapped Craig's hand away. "No," Tweek said. He wasn't sure if it was a lie; he didn't know why he suddenly felt uncomfortable around Craig.

Craig crossed his arms, his eyes boring into Tweek's. "Tell the truth," he commanded.

Feeling himself blush at the odd glances a few people were giving them, Tweek whispered furiously, "Not here!"

"Fine." Craig stood up suddenly. "Ms. Marshall," he said loudly. "Tweek feels nauseated, so I'm gonna bring him to the nurse."

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" the teacher cried, but Craig had already pulled Tweek out of the room by his wrist.

They eventually ended up going outside near the currently empty agriculture building. "Talk," Craig said when they were far away from any potential eavesdroppers.

"I don't know," Tweek mumbled.

Craig sighed in frustration. "You haven't really spoken to me since you brought me home on Saturday! And you sat with Stan and Kyle at lunch today…Fuck, you know I hate those guys." Craig paused to spit on the ground. "What the hell is going on? Why are you avoiding me? You know that kills…Never mind." Craig trailed off and looked downward.

Tweek stared at him for a minute before also looking down. "I don't know, I just…Ugh." He twitched violently. "Ngh- Craig, who did you do it with!"

"Do—Oh. Oh my…" The sadness and worry in Craig's eyes changed into a gleam. "Tweek, please tell me you're jealous."

"Jealous? Ngh, I don't think so-"

He was interrupted as Craig pulled him into a hug, picking him up and spinning him around. "Tweek!" Craig said joyfully. "You're jealous, I can't believe it!" He let the blonde- who was shaking- go, and declared, hands on his hips, "This is awesome." Just as Tweek was stumbling away, Craig held him in another embrace. "It was some skank named Nellie," he whispered, tickling Tweek's ear with the sound. "We were both wasted. She moved to Reno a year ago, no one's heard from her since. Tweek, I swear I will never make you jealous again." Slowly, almost regretfully, he let Tweek go.

Upon being released, Tweek staggered backwards in shock. He never reacted well to this sort of thing; his parents had given up bothering years ago. His old friends in Denver hugged him just for the reaction…

Tweek's eyes got huge and his face paled as he stumbled around. His mind went blank and, reaching the snowy lawn, he collapsed backwards onto it. Craig, who had been watching in something close to amusement, rushed over to kneel by him. "Are you okay!" he yelled in concern. "Oh hell, what did I do to you!" Tweek twitched feebly in the snow.

"Not jealous…" he whispered pathetically.

Craig reached down and pulled him upwards into a sitting position. This time, he held Tweek gently in his arms, running a hand through his surprisingly soft hair. "Don't speak, liar," he said soothingly.

As Tweek started to calm himself down, he sighed. "I hate being me," he pouted.

A smirk played across Craig's lips. "Why? Everyone loves you being you."

"Yeah, maybe it'd be funny if it was someone else. I hate twitching. I hate shaking. I hate being too hyper, and too paranoid, and stuttering sometimes from all the caffeine in my system. I hate being treated like a little doll, cute to play with and dress up and stuff. I hate that it took me so long to realize that I _act_ like a little doll sometimes. I hate that everyone has to take care of me, or put up with me, or whatever. And I hate that no one else _minds_ taking care of me! It's all screwed up, and it's unnatural, and fuck, I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to take care of myself in the real world." Tweek shrunk sadly, pulling in his shoulders and hunching over in Craig's hold.

Craig paused, thinking over what to say. "Maybe you're just one of those people who was designed to be taken care of forever, and you should accept that. People are always going to notice your mannerisms and shit, and you're lucky that you're loved for it, not hated. I think," Craig mused, brushing a thumb over a tuft of blonde hair that was sticking up in the back, "your soulmate will be someone who _can't_ be taken care of; someone too independent for that. A person that can handle loving you unconditionally forever, who asks nothing in return."

Tweek snorted softly. "Someone like you?" he joked.

"Someone exactly like me."

The two boys' eyes met, blue on brown. Their gazes were serious; Tweek's somewhat pleading and Craig's somewhat longing. In the air, they could feel it, something was about to happen:

The bell rang.

"Shit!" Tweek screeched, scrambling up and making a dash for the main building. Craig walked slowly behind him, watching him sprint for the health classroom. Craig grinned fondly at the blonde's retreating form, pausing in the doorway of the English wing they had left through…

"_Shit_," he echoed in frustration.

**AN: lol at the beginning, amirite? Not to toot my own horn but I love that part. (It's probably been done millions of times but I thought of it myself, so! haha.) Hope y'all liked this chapter. Anyway, I looked back and realized that I actually have **_**not**_** finished this story- I thought I had, but reading the "end" again, it would leave a lot of ends untied. So I was wondering if I should start writing now, or let the story reach that point on its own then ask you guys where you want it taken from there…? idk. Leave your thoughts if you'd like.**

**-See you next week!- Cpt. Essex Cole**


	6. Inside Out And I'm Without

**AN: Kind of a short chapter, sorry! I'm trying to preserve it! Also a little late due to me BEING AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK ALL DAY YESTERDAY. x) enjoy~**

Tweek managed to reach the locker rooms in time before the late bell. The guys, who COACH (as the teacher demanded he be called) favoured heavily, were given ten minutes to change once the second bell had rung, while the girls only got five, so there was nothing rushed about changing. Filthy stories of sex and drugs, bragging, and taunting filled the air of the boys' locker room.

Tweek was being surveyed by Kenny, which made him very uncomfortable. "What?" he asked, resisting a stutter.

"Why's your back all wet?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

Token turned around to look. "Yeah, wanna explain that to us?" he frowned.

"I fell," Tweek said nervously, opening his locker. "In the snow."

"What were you doing outside?" Kenny accused, sticking a finger into Tweek's chest with a goofy bad-cop expression on his face. "How do you plead!"

"Horny?" Clyde answered, and the three busted up laughing, while Tweek simply blushed.

"Craig," he muttered.

Kenny's eyes widened. "Oh ho ho ho!" he cried. "And what were you doing with Craig, sprawled on your back in the snow?"

Tweek looked around at his friends. "He pushed me?"

It was a credible enough lie, as the other guys frowned. "Pourquoi?" Kenny asked.

"You aren't French," Token scolded Kenny. "But yeah, why'd Craig push you?"

"He was just messing around. It was an accident," Tweek said, finally peeling off his shirt. A thought occurred to him then, and he turned to Kenny. "How come Cartman hates Craig so much?" he asked curiously.

Token and Clyde exchanged looks, while Kenny grinned smugly. "You ought to talk to Cartman about that," he said. "I'd get my ass kicked if I told. He's huge now, and not in the old way!"

Clyde chimed in to rave about Cartman's football abilities, and Tweek kept silent as he changed. Now his curiosity was stirring. But when could he talk to Cartman about it…?

"Need a ride?"

Cartman turned to give Tweek a dubious look. "Uh, no," he said somewhat icily. "I can drive myself home, thank you."

"You were complaining about having to take the bus this morning all second period," Tweek pointed out. He looked over Eric's shoulder for a moment, then said, "…And there goes your bus." As Cartman spun around to look, groaning, Tweek smiled and repeated his offer.

"Fine," Cartman grumbled, letting Tweek lead the way to his car.

"So, what's up?" Tweek said cheerfully, checking for assassins in the backseat and trunk before unlocking the doors. "We haven't spoken since health class last Thursday."

"Uh, you became Craig's new BFF?" Cartman drew out the three letters disdainfully, throwing his bag in the back and climbing into the passenger seat.

Tweek frowned as Cartman closed his door, but pulled out of the parking lot. "We're nowhere near being best friends," he said, twitching at the words. "But Craig is exactly who I wanted to talk about. Why do you hate him so much?"

Cartman gasped slightly at the question. "Well…because he's an asshole," he sputtered.

"But what makes you think so?" Tweek picked up his mug of lukewarm coffee from the cupholder to his right and took a sip when they'd reached a red light.

Cartman scowled. "He tried to deflower my Jew," he snarled.

Tweek nearly choked on his coffee. "What!" he shrieked.

"I just told you. Craig will try to take anything and any_one_ that isn't his, including Kyle."

Eyeing him, Tweek said, "But you called him _your_ Jew," he said pointedly.

"Yes, Tweek, at the time, he was mine." Cartman slumped in his seat, making Tweek twitch guiltily.

"You and Kyle were-" he began.

"Secretly dating. Yes." Cartman turned to stare out his window. "I never told anyone except Kenny. And Kyle didn't tell anyone except _Craig_."

"They were friends?"

This brought a small, reminiscent smile to Cartman's mouth. "As far as I know, Kyle was so excited about me that he 'just _had_ to tell somebody,' and Craig was the first person he saw." Cartman's scowl returned. "And the fucker just couldn't let it go."

Tweek gulped. "What happened?"

"Swear not to tell? I don't even know why I'm telling _you_." Cartman waited for Tweek's nod, then continued. "Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and I had been best friends since preschool. Kyle and I semi-hated each other until middle school—that is, we were friends, but we didn't really get along at all. Anyway, in middle school, Stan started ditching us for Wendy more and more. And Kyle and I complained about it together. Sooner or later, we started having actual conversations. And then last year, sophomore year, Kyle admitted he liked me." Cartman actually went pink with this last sentence, smiling slightly again. "I liked him too. So we started going out, secretly. We didn't want to tell Stan because he never keeps his mouth shut; Wendy would have had it across the school in no time at all. We figured Kenny already knew, he always knows everything, but I let him know just in case. And Kyle gushed to Craig, as I mentioned.

"Anyway, about a month later, Craig invited us to a party—he has huge ones all the time, so we didn't think anything of it. Kyle had no idea Craig was lusting after him, and neither did I. So we went.

"At the party, everyone was there. Craig's house was _packed_. Craig showed up out of nowhere about ten minutes after we got there, and he told me that Kenny really needed to talk to me. So I went to the kitchen to talk to Kenny." Cartman paused for a sigh. "Everything I know from that point is from others, but basically, as far as it goes, Craig gave Kyle drink after drink. When I finally realized Kenny was talking about useless shit—_stalling_—and I went to find Kyle, everyone was saying he went upstairs with Craig. So I ran upstairs to Craig's room, naturally, and found him with _my_ Kyle, passed out on his bed, getting out a box of condoms." Cartman finished with a dark expression.

Tweek was shocked. "Are you…are you serious?" he asked faintly, beginning to quiver.

"As nine-fucking-eleven."

Tweek was silent for a minute, then asked shakily, "So that's why you hate Kenny, too? He turned traitor? Helped Craig?"

"Exactly. Turn here." Cartman sighed again as he looked at Tweek. "Shit, you're probably all twitchy now, I'm sorry, dude. I forgot."

"No, no…I'm glad I know about…About Craig, and all…"

Tweek pulled up in front of Cartman's house, and the heavier boy looked at him seriously. "That's why I didn't want you being friends with him…I hope you understand. But Tweek, seriously, I like you. I respect you. You're probably as popular as, say, Token is by now, and you've only been here for like a month. That's _really_ good. You're a good guy. And I see the way Craig looks at you, and I realize _now_ how Craig looked at Kyle…" Cartman shook his head. "I'm not sure if it's any different, but I think it is. I think Craig is actually into you. He's fucked three quarters of the junior class, male and female, but I think he might really care about you. And it's _your_ decision as to whether or not that's a good thing, not mine. Just…Just be careful." Cartman ended his speech, clapping a hand on Tweek's shoulder before climbing out of the car.

"Something tells me it isn't jealousy this time."

Tweek jumped at the sound of Craig's voice by his locker, letting out a squeak that could only be described as _embarrassing._ He looked sharply to his left at the dark-haired boy next to him and said breathlessly, "Don't come out of nowhere like that. If my coffee had been in my hand, I could have spilled it all over." He looked back into his obscenely tidy locker and extracted his science binder.

Craig sighed and leaned to the left onto Token's locker, which was right next to Tweek's. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"We're talking now."

"Not really!" Craig frowned, flipping off a random person walking by.

Tweek grabbed his coffee from the special shelf near the top of his locker, then closed its door gently. He turned to face Craig and questioned, "Where's Thomas?"

"Around. I don't know. It doesn't matter. You're avoiding me again!"

Tweek gaped at him. "'Doesn't matter?' What do you mean it doesn't matter! Did you lose him?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "He's probably in my first period. I'll get him later. Let's go to lunch."

Eyes narrowed, Tweek said, "Go get him. _Now_. If Ms. Marshall finds that baby before you do, we fail. And if we fail, I'm going to kill you."

After a sigh, Craig turned away in the direction of the nearest staircase. "Fine. But we are talking later!" he called.

Tweek stuffed his binder into his bag and hurried to the cafeteria. He wanted to have time to put his stuff at Stan's table, get lunch, then sit down again before Craig arrived. It would be too late for him to change anything at that point.

Luckily, his hustle was rewarded, and he was long since seated when Craig entered the cafeteria, toting Thomas in his carseat.

"Hey, Tweek," Cartman said, setting his lunch tray down on the table in the place next to Tweek's. "Sitting with us again?" he sounded cheerful.

"Hell yeah," Tweek mumbled.

"I like when Tweek sits with us," Red announced. Naturally, the other girls of the table turned to listen politely. "He's adorable."

"Yeah!" giggled a blonde named Annie.

"Cela ne va pas l'aider dans le monde réel," muttered Christophe.

"Don't be a gloomy Gus," scolded the particularly cheerful sophomore, Bridon. He flashed a pearly-white smile at Tweek.

"Yeah, shut up, you French piece of crap," Cartman snapped. "Tweek just may be sitting with us for a long time." Christophe scowled and sunk into his chair, running a thumb over one of his leather, fingerless gloves.

"But don't you normally sit with…Clyde and Token?" Kyle turned up his nose as he uttered their names.

"And Craig," Stan put in, which made Tweek frown slightly.

"I'm not too happy with Craig at the moment," Tweek said truthfully.

"Good!" Stan said. Wendy frowned from atop his lap.

"You shouldn't encourage drama," Wendy told him.

"And you shouldn't refer to _everything_ unpleasant as 'drama,'" drawled Kevin, some skater kid that sat between Bridon and Annie. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "I hate how chicks do that. Let guys have their fights."

"_Huh_!" Wendy said in angry disbelief.

Stan rolled his eyes at her indignation, but kissed her lightly. "Don't listen to him," he said patiently, and she calmed down.

Kyle covered his mouth to keep from laughing for a minute before saying, "Wendy, you don't really know Craig all that well. He's really a bad person. Tweek is better here, with us." He shot a look at Cartman, who turned away.

"I agree," Tweek said, going through a two-second full-body spasm at the words.

**-See you next week!- Cpt. Essex Cole**


	7. I'd Rather Waste Our Time Together

**AN: SOMETHING ~HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! 3 (**_**Very**_** important note at the end from me.) Btw, Tweek's ringtone is "Coffee" by Copeland, it her a listen!**

On his way to chemistry, Tweek was intercepted by Craig. "What was that?" he snarled.

"What?" Tweek asked, increasing his pace.

"Why did you sit with them again? Not to mention you sent me off in the opposite direction so you could do so." Craig held up Thomas's carrier. "Here's our child."

"Cool, thanks." Tweek looped his arm through the car seat and took it from the unsuspecting Craig. "I'll take him for the rest of the day, if you don't mind." He sped up again, and Craig had to hurry to keep up.

"Answer the question," Craig commanded.

Tweek stopped right outside the door of his chemistry class. "Cartman told me about your little stunt last year with Kyle," he hissed. He let that sink in.

Craig's face went from pissed off to completely shocked. "T-Tweek, I-"

Tweek said nothing. He simply shook his head and turned into his class.

"What'd you say to Craig?" Token asked curiously, watching the doorway where Craig was still standing. "He looks like you slapped him in the face."

"I did, sort of," Tweek said, setting Thomas's car seat down next to their lab table. "Can I copy your homework?"

Token handed it over, but didn't give up. "What did you say to him? Seriously."

Rubbing a hole through his paper with his eraser as a particularly nasty twitch came on, Tweek asked calmly, "Did you know about him and Kyle?"

"What about them?"

Tweek glanced over, and Token's confused expression was his answer. "Never mind," he said quickly as Mr. Keaton appeared to collect their homework.

They were watching a movie that day, and since Token and Tweek's table was at the very back of the class, they never got in trouble for talking during films. Token took full advantage of this. "You can tell me, dude. I won't say anything."

Tweek trusted Token, so, after making him swear never to speak of it again, Tweek filled him in with Cartman's story. When he was finished, Token whistled quietly. "Don't tell Clyde," Tweek said firmly.

"I wasn't going to…Clyde's an asshole about this sort of thing. But damn, I had no idea…No wonder Cartman hates us."

"I thought you hated Cartman too?" Tweek whispered.

"Just because he hates us…And even with that I don't actually hate him. I never thought Craig, of all people, would try pulling something like that…" Token broke off for a moment before continuing. "And I'm just his friend! I imagine it must suck for you, knowing."

"Why?"

Token gave Tweek a funny look. "Because he's like, in love with you. I wouldn't want him after me if I were you."

"What makes you think-"

"Don't kid yourself, Tweek. By now it's fairly obvious; even you must have noticed. At lunch today, he kept staring over my shoulder to where your table is, watching you. Didn't say a word besides asking where you were when he first sat down."

Groaning, Tweek nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'd realized. That's what makes it worse…He showed up at my locker before lunch without the doll, and I told him to go get it so I could run and sit with Kyle and Stan and them. And then after lunch he was pissed at me, and that's when I told him I knew about last year."

"So that's why he had that look on his face! He looked halfway between extreme surprise and absolute misery." Token shook his head lightly. "Flipped me off, too. I wonder how this is all gonna turn out."

"I have next period with him. Plus he's my partner." Tweek felt himself shaking and reached for the coffee cup he'd concealed in his lap. "I think I'll just sit with Cartman and Butters again, and put up with Ms. Marshall's 'faggot falling out' remarks."

"That's really gonna piss him off," Token warned.

"Screw him anyway," Tweek said firmly. "What a loser."

Tweek was barely out the door when he felt his arm being grabbed and pulled. "Ow, what the hell-" he started, but froze when he saw it was Craig who was pulling him along. "No," he called, trying to yank his arm away, but Craig's grip was strong.

"We're skipping class today," Craig announced, leading him through the crowded halls. He ignored Tweek's frequent protests and went for the remains of the old science wing that had been redone. The bell rang as Craig was pushing Tweek into an abandoned room, shutting the door and locking it with a key he'd pulled from his jeans pocket. "This is where I come to smoke," he explained briefly.

Tweek stopped in the middle of the room and, after dropping Thomas on the ground, crossed his arms indignantly. "Let me leave," he demanded.

"No. I told you we were going to talk, and if you're not going to come to me, and won't let me come to you, I'll just keep you here until you say something to me." Craig ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "So sit down. And we can talk."

Scowling, Tweek pointed out, "There aren't any chairs."

"Fuck, Tweek, there's a floor," Craig sighed. "Sit your ass down." He followed his own instructions, sitting cross-legged at Tweek's feet.

Tweek frowned, but he also sat, next to Thomas. "What is it," he said dully, looking away as he twitched against his will.

"You're not even going to…Fine. I'll do it." Craig reached out to take hold of Tweek's chin and turned his head for him so that he was facing Craig. "When we speak, we look at each other, got it?"

"I don't get why you think you're in charge of everything," Tweek snarled, swatting Craig's hand away. "Especially me!"

"Because you're mine," Craig said in a low voice. "Everyone knows that now. You yourself have been told many times."

Tweek laughed bitterly at this. "Kyle wasn't yours, but you seemed to decide it was okay to control him as well!"

Suddenly, Craig moved his face much closer to Tweek's, within two inches. "Don't bring that up," he warned. "You don't even know who I was back then. What I was going through."

"There _isn't_ an excuse, and fuck you if you think there is," Tweek whispered venomously.

For a moment, Craig looked as though he were about to retort, but then something in him calmed, and his angry expression turned into a sorrowful one. "You're right," he said softly, almost to himself. Raising his voice, he repeated it. "You're right. There is no excuse. I just…" Craig's voice trailed off sadly. He lifted a hand to stroke Tweek's face gently, then let it drop. He leaned forward, letting his face fall into the crook of Tweek's neck. "I don't think I'd feel guilty if it wasn't for you," he whispered, pressing his lips to Tweek's neck, kissing it softly.

"Craig," Tweek choked out, fighting to keep his voice from sounding like a panicked whine. But Craig paid him no mind, kissing up the side of his neck ever so delicately.

When he reached Tweek's jaw line, Craig pulled away. "Could I…?" he mumbled, lifting Tweek's chin with his fingers and running a thumb over his lips. Tweek was too shocked to respond, so Craig just leaned in anyway.

The kiss was slow, and tender, and it wasn't Craig. Tweek sat frozen, barely aware of what was happening—aside from the flutters of his stomach, of course. When he felt Craig's hand in his hair, something within him snapped, and suddenly he was kissing back. He felt his arms wrap around Craig's neck as he licked his lips, pulling the boy closer and closer to him. Craig felt the response and increased his pressure on Tweek's lips immediately, and they were kissing greedily, stealing from each other that which was not theirs.

Minutes later, Tweek pulled away, blinking somberly. "I don't know," he whispered, starting to shake.

"Me neither," Craig said. "It doesn't matter."

"But…I can't," Tweek persisted. "Cartman and Kyle-"

"I ruined them because I hate Cartman," Craig murmured, reaching out to pull Tweek closer from around the waist. He brought Tweek almost into his lap and said, "They don't matter anyway."

Shuddering as Craig kissed his neck again, Tweek said, "They _do_ matter. They're my friends. And you never planned on telling me, did you?"

Frustrated, Craig paused. "No, I didn't. Because I didn't want to tell you how terrible I am. I wanted you to think of me as someone you could picture yourself loving someday, not a sociopath; a monster."

Tweek squirmed a little at this. "You _are_ a monster."

"But I'm changing more and more by the day." Craig began to kiss Tweek's neck again.

Inhaling sharply at the contact, Tweek felt his stomach churning. "I guess…" he said, but he knew he was subconsciously trying to pardon Craig because he liked him. _Really_ liked him.

It felt as though a century had passed when the bell finally rang. Craig and Tweek had been in the middle of a kiss, long and lingering. When they heard the sudden noise, Tweek jumped slightly in Craig's arms and pulled back. "We have to go," he said breathlessly.

With a moan, Craig asked, "Why? You only have gym."

"I don't want to make up the class later. And _you_ don't have gym. You have American Economy." Tweek took Craig's hands in his and removed the latter's arms from around his waist, beginning to stand.

"Wait!" Craig said. "I want to know…if you're still mad. About Kyle." His dark eyes were brooding as he waited for an answer.

Picking up Thomas, Tweek said, "Yeah, I am. And I don't know what that means. Or what this means," he added with a gesture around the room. "I'm not sure if we can keep doing this."

"You don't want to?" Craig questioned softly.

"Fuck, Craig, of course I _want_ to," Tweek said impatiently. "I just don't know if I can. I don't want Cartman to feel betrayed, or Kyle either."

"They matter more than I do!" Craig's voice got slightly louder with this.

Tweek pursed his lips. "That's what I have to figure out!"

Craig watched him for a moment with a look in his eyes that Tweek couldn't decipher before he walked to the door and unlocked it. "I'm going to call you later," he said dully. "And if you don't answer, I'm going to throw rocks at your window at midnight."

Tweek, hoping fervently that he was kidding, said nothing as he departed, leaving Craig miserable in a doorway for the second time that day.

"_There's a love that transcends all that we've known of ourselves…And I'll wait for it to come, I'll wait for it to come…_"

Tweek was sitting cross-legged on his bed doing homework when his cell phone rang. It lay a foot away from his left knee, and he leaned over to see who was calling. As he suspected, the screen read, "Incoming call from CRAIG(babydaddy;))," which Craig had programmed himself into Tweek's phone as. He listened to his ringtone play over and over again, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up his phone. He knew that meant he'd be in for one hell of a scare come midnight, but he had decided he was all for foregoing difficult decisions.

A glance at his clock told him that it was ten-thirty. Putting his books aside, Tweek mulled over his thoughts.

In gym class, Kenny had probably noticed he was angry. Tweek had refused to speak to him, knowing he was a part of Craig's disgusting plan. Token had also chosen to ignore him, but more Clyde remained in the dark. Kenny had tried to talk to Tweek on the way to his car, but he was awarded only a cold look.

Kyle and Cartman were great friends of Tweek's, they having second period together. Kyle was also in Tweek's fourth period study hall, and they had a blast then, too. Even though Tweek's closest friends here, Token and Clyde, didn't get along with either of them, they had all connected; him, Cartman, and Kyle. They meant a great deal to him.

But then again, Craig did too. Despite the fact that they had been friends for less than a week, Tweek sort of had to admit he was falling fast for the reforming rebel. Tweek had never even imagined liking a guy that way before, but now that he did, he wished more than anything to be able to fall in love with Craig.

So, what then? Which was more important, his friends or his new love? If he did decide to go out with Craig, what would Cartman think? Kyle? And if he refused, what would that mean for them? Could they still be friends, or would Craig resent him? Not that Tweek even knew what _he_ wanted for himself. He had always relied on people treating him like the baby, making his decisions for him. But now, here was an issue that seemed too delicate to have others decide for him. No, Tweek had to do this for himself.

His phone beeped, and Tweek looked down to see that he had a new voicemail. It always took a good ten minutes for his phone to let him know he had voice messages, so it had probably been recorded a few minutes ago. This time, Tweek picked his phone up and dialed in his password, waiting to hear what Craig had said.

"Okay, Tweek, this is Craig. Something tells me you didn't answer your phone even though you were well aware that it was ringing, so you can expect me to be there at about eleven…I know I said midnight but I don't think I can wait that long without physically hurting somebody out of impatience, so…Yeah. I'll be there soon. And I won't throw rocks because I know it'll scare you. I'll just let myself in…Which might also scare you, so sorry in advance. Bye."

Tweek blinked at the end of the message. Wait, shit. It was…ten minutes to eleven. He dialed Kyle's number as fast as he possibly could, and when his friend answered, he quickly said, "Kyle this is Tweek. Craig is coming over in a few minutes to see if I'm willing to be in a relationship with him, only I'm not sure if I can because I don't want to upset you or Cartman, because Cartman told me what happened between you two and Craig last year and I really like Craig but I think friends are maybe more important but I kissed Craig today and fuck, it felt right, but then again it might not be because he ruined your relationship with Cartman and I don't want you two to start hating me—"

"Wait!"

Tweek cut off his hurried speech when Kyle interjected, waiting for him to continue.

"It wouldn't make me mad if you went out with Craig," Kyle said quietly. "To be honest, I think he did what he did last year because he had never really known what he wanted. But he wants you. I can tell. You're probably the person Craig has needed all along."

Tweek was silent for a minute before saying, "But what about Cartman?"

Kyle let out an audible sigh from the other end. "If he made it sound as though you should stop associating with Craig altogether, then he's just being selfish. Keep in mind, I don't think Cartman has ever really tried forgiving anyone."

"I don't want him to hate me—"

"Don't let him stop you from being happy. He's just bitter." Kyle sounded really tired and slightly sad. "Tell you what. You do whatever with Craig tonight. I'll talk to Cartman."

"…Really?"

"Mhm," Kyle confirmed. "It's been coming for a long time. We haven't ever spoken about what happened…Beyond him telling me what happened, of course. And saying he didn't think we could work."

There was a knock on Tweek's door and he jumped, coming far too close to falling off the bed for his liking. "Kyle," he whispered. "Craig is here."

He could hear Kyle laughing. "You have my blessing. Go tell that little shit you'd like to fuck his brains out."

Tweek shuddered. "I don't have to say that, do I! Do you think he'll—"

"No! I was kidding! Hang up."

Tweek obliged and stood up to answer his door. He slowly pulled it open, revealing Craig.

His eyes were smoldering, slightly pinkish, as though he'd had a good cry hours ago. Craig's hat was missing, but his hair was messy, the way it got when he had just pulled it off. He was wearing Tweek's shirt, the grey Hollister Longboards tee he'd borrowed on Sunday. Craig wore no jacket, despite the loud wind Tweek could hear through his windows, and his hands were in his pockets. "Made up your mind?" he mumbled.

Tweek watched him for a moment, taking in and relishing his disheveled appearance. "Yes," he said finally, taking Craig's hands in his, pulling him inside. He shut the door with his foot as he spun Craig around. "C-Craig," he said, "I want to…To—"

Apparently, Craig had realized he was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say, because he leaned forward hungrily to press his lips to Tweek's. He put his cold arms around Tweek's neck as the kiss intensified, hugging him closer. Tweek's hands went to Craig's chest, lightly placed in their embrace. He heard himself whimpering slightly, and knew his face must be turning pink, but he could feel Craig smile. And that was what mattered.

**AN: This is the last of what I had written and, I'm sorry to say, the story must go on hiatus for a few weeks (finals, y'know?). I have a lot of projects and studying to do, and since I have nothing presaved to churn out…sorry. =/ Love you guys for keeping it going this long! Btw, I drew (badly? idk) how I picture Tweek and Craig IRL. If I can figure out how to scan or take pictures of my drawings, want me to post 'em? Oh, and I have a standalone planned and this is going too long and I'm wasting your time and GAH!**

'**Til we meet again, ARRGH!-Cpt. Essex Cole **


	8. Not Quite Taken Against My Will

**AN: SORRY FOR LATENESS! D: I had such writer's block. but uh yeah, this is pretty long, 3,000 words I think, so I hope you guy's will like it. **_**And review it**_**—some things don't change ;D**

**Btw, I'm also sorry because a lot of this story must have been very confusing since it turns out FF doesn't show underscores! =S I had them separating scenes, but reading some of my own chapters, I realized they didn't appear! So sorry about that—I didn't even notice! D: Hopefully the asterisks will show. oh and thought i should mention, credits-style, that all chapter names/this story's name are various Motion City Soundtrack lyrics. anyway, enjoy? :D**

Craig ended up sleeping over again—not that they _did_ anything, really, but purely for the reason that Tweek was far too terrified of what lingers in the dark to let Craig walk home alone again by the time they were through talking…and making out.

"It's cute that you're nervous for me," Craig had said. And Tweek had wrinkled his nose, as always.

The next morning, Cindy didn't act remotely surprised to see Craig bound down the stairs after Tweek. "Oh hello again, Craig," she said with her gracious hostess smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks, Mrs. Tweak," Craig answered, his tone dripping with syrup and honey. Luckily, Tweek's mom never noticed anything, so she didn't realize he was being a bratty kiss-ass. He sat down at the kitchen table. "Is there any of that _delicious_ coffee you make left in the pot?" He winked at Tweek, who blushed as he sat down, setting Thomas on the table.

As Cindy fixed two mugs of coffee, Tweek whispered, "Don't say anything obvious."

"Why? She won't notice," Craig whispered back, sitting up just in time to flash a dazzling smile at the woman setting coffee down in front of him.

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Eventually, she'll get suspicious. She's an airhead, but she's not retarded."

Craig snorted. "Why does it matter anyway? She wouldn't care."

But Tweek had an answer prepared. "No, and she'll probably proudly spread it to every adult in town," he warned, and this made Craig freeze. "I don't care if anyone else knows," Tweek went on. "But not her. Not now."

"Agreed," Craig said, nodding quickly.

They soon had to head to the car, since Tweek rejected Craig's idea of skipping school. "Why not?" he whined as Tweek threw his backpack in the back seat. "We could have the day to ourselves. Without you being in denial." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I wasn't in denial!" Tweek argued. "It wasn't all my fault. You never said anything."

"Not directly, no, but I thought it was kind of obvious."

"Obliviousness to the obvious runs in the family," Tweek said gravely, which made Craig laugh. "And besides," he continued, backing out of the driveway, "I've only known you for like, a week."

"Nuh uh! Longer," Craig protested. When Tweek raised an eyebrow at him, he began to sing, "I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream…"

This earned Craig a punch in the arm, but it was really Tweek's fault for leaving his collection of classic Disney movies lying around.

"But seriously, let's not go to school," Craig mused. "Screw everyone for a day. Just you and me, we could drive up to Colorado Springs. Or—" he slapped his knee "—Loveland!"

"You're a riot," Tweek said dryly. "But what do you propose we do with Tommy?"

Sighing, Craig thought a moment. Then: "Isn't there some 'babysitter' thing? Your mum could watch him and do the bracelet thing!"

"Do _you_ know where that thing is?"

"No," Craig admitted.

"Right. School it is." And Tweek turned into the parking lot.

"Wait," Craig said, once Tweek had parked and was about to get out. "So, uh, what _is_ the plan for today? Is this a secret?"

Tweek shook a little more noticeably in nervous anticipation. "I dunno," he said in a panicky voice. "What are we supposed to do!"

"Well, first, _you_ need to calm down. Either way I'm here for you, right?"

Tweek stared into Craig's calm brown eyes and softened a little. "I think so," he guessed. "What were you thinking we should do?"

He watched Craig close his eyes for a minute, considering. A minute later they flew open and he asked, point-blank, "Tweek. Are we an 'us?'"

"Gah!" Tweek yelped accidentally. "Uh, yeah. I think so…We are. Right?"

Craig nodded firmly. "Then we go all out. Come on, Angel." He got out of the car and, closing his door, walked around to open Tweek's for him. He held out his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked, grinning.

Unsure of whether he wanted to freeze or to melt, Tweek nodded weakly, taking the proffered hand and climbing out of his car.

The whispering wasn't really _so_ bad, Tweek decided.

He walked on Craig's right, their fingers tightly entwined. His other arm looped through Thomas's carseat, his Harbucks travel mug firmly within his grip. Tweek had expected a lot more glares, a lot more gossip, and a lot more of—well, whatever else it was that he'd been anticipating from his peers.

But there was little to none of that.

Rather, the girls flashed them smiles all day. And any guy who looked like he had a problem earned a middle finger from Craig and, for whatever reason, apparently decided to keep it to himself afterwards. Teachers looked as though they may be talking about the new couple, but Tweek really didn't give a damn what _they_ thought.

In first period, Clyde and Token had demanded to hear everything. Tweek had obliged—mostly—of course. Then there were also Kyle and Cartman in second. And so it went on and on, and by lunch, the whole school knew the general details of Tweek and Craig's "relationship."

It was lunchtime. Tweek sat at Craig's table for the first time in a long time. "Hey, fellas!" Butter had cried joyfully. "You two seem awfully happy!"

Tweek merely turned pink and twitched a little extra, but Craig hummed and said, "We are."

"Aww!" Butters smiled. "A happy ending!" Token and Clyde snickered at this, but stopped promptly when they saw Tweek getting antsy.

Kenny looked a little pissy, and Tweek wanted to ask him about it, but Craig stopped him by whispering into his ear, "Check out Kyle and Cartman." Tweek looked across the cafeteria and found his old table. As always, there was Wendy on Stan's lap…

And there was Kyle on Cartman's.

"You fixed them, didn't you?" Craig asked as a grin spread across Tweek's face.

"No!" Tweek said, having another sip of coffee. "Well…Maybe I kind of helped. In a way. Gah!"

Craig laughed. "You really are an angel," he said, squeezing Tweek's hand under the table.

At this, Kenny scowled and spat, "Well, it doesn't get any fucking cuter than that, does it?" He picked up his tattered backpack and kicked his chair out as he stood up, then proceeded to storm away.

"What the hell?" Clyde asked, turning to watch him go.

"Uh, what just happened?" Token questioned, watching Craig closely.

Craig frowned. "He's being a little bitch. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No, don't," Tweek said, putting his hand on Craig's arm to stop him from leaving. "I think _I_ should."

For a moment, Craig peered at him, as though trying to figure him out, but then nodded. "Yeah, if you want. But if he looks like he's gonna throw a punch, you better fucking call me."

"I will," Tweek assured him, standing up. He started to leave, but Craig stood also and pulled him away from the table a few steps.

"Wait," he murmured, pushing a piece of hair out of Tweek's eyes. "Just…" He gave up on whatever it was he was trying to say and just kissed Tweek for a minute, flipping off the rest of the cafeteria, which had suddenly gone silent.

"All right!" Stan suddenly yelled.

"Qui se soucie de ce qu'ils pensent!" Christophe called out.

"Gay rights!" Wendy scolded the lunchgoers. And soon enough, everyone was talking again, as usual.

Tweek finally pulled away, cheeks pink again. "I gotta find Kenny now," he said, and Craig smirked as he nodded.

Tweek left the cafeteria and headed straight for the school's side doors. He knew where Kenny went to skip class, and he assumed that he had gone there to sulk as well.

Sure enough, he found Kenny just outside the doors, leaning against the wall, cigarette in hand. When he saw Tweek, he scowled. "Oh good," he said bitterly. "It's you. Where's _Craig_?"

"Kenny, what the fuck is your problem?" Tweek asked, fingering his cell phone in his pocket. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

"Because all you had to do was fucking waltz into this school and bam, now you have everything you want!" Kenny yelled scathingly.

At first, Tweek was confused, thinking that Kenny was referring to his lack of wealth. But looking at Kenny—_really_ looking at him, as opposed to the average once-over he usually got—Tweek notice more than anger in his eyes.

Sadness. Disappointment. Humiliation. Hopelessness.

And Tweek gulped as he thought over what to say. "Kenny…Were you in love with Craig?"

Kenny froze. Apparently he hadn't expected Tweek to guess right. Resilience stolen away, he slid down the wall into a sitting position. "Since fourth fucking grade," he said darkly, resting his elbows on his knees.

Tweek sat down next to him. "Keep talking," he said. "I'll listen."

With a snort, Kenny said, "I always kind of knew I had a thing for Craig. We hung out sometimes in fourth grade, and I hung on to every word he said. I ditched my own friends—Cartman, Kyle, and Stan back then—for him constantly in fifth. And all through middle school, I worked ridiculously hard to be accepted by _his_ best friends, Jimmy, Clyde, and Token. Sometimes, he would ask me to hang out. Not with 'the group.' Just us two. And you have no idea how happy it made me the day he introduced me to his sister as 'his _friend_ Kenny.'"

"Oh," Tweek said, to show that he was listening. The whole story was making him feel sort of bad.

Kenny nodded and went on. "So it became the four of us—Clyde, Token, Craig, and me, since Jimmy stopped talking to us as much. We signed up for the exact same classes for freshman year. And in every class, everyone in the group had someone. There was one class that was just Craig and me: study hall with Mrs. Lessard. As you know, she's nearly always asleep, so Craig and I basically had the entire class to talk about whatever we wanted. And that's when we became unofficial best friends.

"All through sophomore year, I was Craig's right-hand man. His willing slave or his partner in crime, depending on how you looked at it. But anyway. Craig was a huge schemer, and it was basically my job to get all the details right so that he could pull off whatever the hell he wanted. By then, I already knew I was head over heels for him, so I did anything and everything he asked without question. Until he started talking about Cartman and Kyle."

"You mean the whole-" Tweek started, but Kenny put up a hand.

"Yeah. I had known about how he hated Cartman from the start, but when they started going out, Craig was seething. Because Cartman was happy, basically. And Craig couldn't have that." Kenny shook his head. "I was stupid for helping him _again_, but I couldn't bear him hating me if I refused. So I set up the stupid party at his house and made sure that Cartman and Kyle were coming by inviting them after saying I wanted to hang out with them again like the old days. And Craig told me to occupy Cartman while he spoke to Kyle, so I brought Cartman to the kitchen and stalled him. I didn't realize what Craig was doing upstairs. When I found out, I was kind of heartbroken, you know?"

Tweek coughed. "Uh, yeah. I know." _Me too_, he thought.

"But I still stood by him, through and through. I stood up for him even! I was just biding my time, _waiting_ for him to finally notice me one day. I thought that this year would be it. I thought that he'd finally realize how bad I had it for him and _finally_ give me a chance. But nope. Instead of that happening, you showed up." Kenny gave Tweek a sad look. "And it isn't your fault, it really isn't. But I still feel like I have the right to be mad, you know? I mean, all you had to do to get his attention was tell him he needed an attitude adjustment. I wasted five years _condoning_ his attitude. I did everything he told me. You did the exact opposite, and who won? You. I loved him so much for so long, and you haven't even tasted love for Craig, but you get to have him. It's just my luck." He kicked some dirt around with his worn-out sneaker.

"Kenny…I don't know what to say," Tweek said truthfully.

With a snort, Kenny said, "I don't blame you. At least you care. You probably shouldn't. _He_ doesn't."

"You don't hate me?" Tweek asked, twitching hopefully.

This time, Kenny laughed. "No. I thought I did, but I don't. I can't. You're too…you."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence. Then the doors burst open and Butters hurried outside, out of breath. "Craig told me to come make sure you weren't getting fisty!" he cried, pointing at Kenny. He stopped, panting, when he saw the amused looks he was getting. "I guess you're not, huh," he said. "That sure is a relief!" Butters happily sat down on Kenny's right. "I wouldn't want ol' Craig getting angry. He's a grouch, that's what he is."

Kenny laughed again. "We were just talking about how Craig doesn't love me," he said smoothly.

Butters paused, throwing a look to Tweek, who was still trying to calm himself down from Butters' sudden entrance. "W-well that's just silly. Course he does. Everyone does! Heck, Kenny, _I_ sure love you." He leaned his head happily onto Kenny's shoulder.

With a snicker, Kenny said, "Butters. I meant _love_ love. Like…boyfriend love."

"Oh." Butters went quiet for a second, but then said in his sincere voice just above a whisper: "Well, that works too, Kenny."

Tweek watched in pure surprise as Kenny and Butters sat up and stared straight into each others' eyes, almost as though they had just discovered something brand new. Well, they had, he supposed, stifling a grin and an "_Awww_" at the look they were giving each other. "I'll go back inside now, then," he said awkwardly, twitching in discomfort as he stood up and hurried back into the building.

Lunch had ended, and Craig was waiting with Thomas outside the entrance to the cafeteria. "What happened with Kenny?" he demanded, taking Tweek's hand so he could walk him to fifth period. "Is he still pissy? Is Butters okay?"

"When I left them last," Tweek said, a small smile twisting his lips, "They were staring _lovingly_ into each other's eyes." At Craig's confused expression, Tweek laughed. "They might end up being a couple, too."

"No shit!" Craig gasped. "That's great! I actually thought that Kenny might have had a thing for me…But if he's into Butters now, well that's just fucking perfect."

Tweek went pink, but managed to avoid letting out some of his spaz-words. "Uh, yeah," he said quickly.

They stopped when they reached Tweek's science class, sharing only a short kiss before Tweek turned to enter. "I'll see you in sixth!" he called over his shoulder, making his way to his and Token's lab table.

"How was Kenny?" Token asked as Tweek sat down.

"Um, fine," Tweek lied. "He said he liked Craig," he elaborated in a low voice.

"Oh shit," Token said.

Tweek's phone vibrated—which scared the shit out of him—and he looked down to see a text from Kenny: _mm, Butters never looked hotter ;)_, it read. Tweek chuckled. "I think it'll be okay, though," he told Token, showing him the screen. Token also laughed.

He got another text a minute later, and his cry of surprise earned a stern look from the teacher. "Sorry," he apologized before looking down at his phone once more. This text was from Kyle.

_saw you and Craig :D and you probably noticed but i did indeed talk to eric_

It took Tweek a moment to remember that Cartman's first name was "Eric," but when he did, he quickly texted back. _haha yeah_, he wrote. _whats up w/you guys_

_i told him u and craig were_ _gonna b a thing + tht i was happy 4 u 2. nd he said "ya me 2" xcept he didnt think craig deserved 2 b happy cos he broke us up. + i said "HE didnt break us up, u did". + he didnt answer 4 a while and i thot he was rele mad but then he finally said "ya tht was stupid of me" and it kinda went from there. the end it came down 2 "well kyle i still fcking love u even tho i kno u hate me now so im srry!" but then i of course said i still loved him and i always did. cliche ya but it worked :D_

This response came in four texts altogether, and at the end, Tweek was all smiles. _Aww,_ he wrote back, _id love to hear more but i g2g im gonna get my phone taken. but text Kenny okay?_

Kyle responded with a yes, and Tweek began to pretend he was listening to the lesson.

"Today was a good day."

Back at Tweek's car, ready to go home, Tweek and Craig were loading their stuff into the back. Tweek beamed at Craig and replied, "Today was probably the best day I ever had."

Craig laughed his hearty, genuine laugh and said, "Yeah, me too. The first day this year was pretty good too, though."

Wrinkling his nose yet again, Tweek asked, "You mean the day I told you off?" When Craig nodded, he questioned, "So, where were you that entire day?"

A mischievous smile played across Craig's lips. "Well, I did a lot of things. I suppose you'd like to hear all about them?"

"I would."

"Well, they were all stupid skipping-school Craig type things that you may or may not like." Craig thought a moment, then grinned even wider. "Why don't we take a little road trip right now and I'll _show you_ exactly what I did?"

Tweek's eyes grew wide. "But what if I get in trouble for going without asking! What if there are no coffee stops are on the way? What if we run out of gas and get carjacked or kidnapped and raped!"

Craig put his hand on Tweek's arms to calm him down. "Why do you make it sound like the 'no coffee' scenario is the worst that could happen?" he mused.

"Maybe it is," Tweek grumbled, shivering as he cooled himself off.

With another laugh, Craig, eyes twinkling, said, "Well, _I_ think the worst thing would be not getting to spend the day with my delightful twitchy angel. Your mother won't notice, I know where I'm going, and I can _assure _you there are coffee stops on the way, and there are also gas stations. Which are actually a part of the itinerary." He winked, making Tweek's stomach flutter slightly, and asked, "How's that sound?"

After a moment's thought, Tweek relented, "I suppose that sounds okay. By that, I mean it sounds amazing, just so you know."

He was startled almost out of his mind when Craig chose that moment to pin him against the side of the car and kiss him enthusiastically for a good five minutes, but he didn't really mind.

Pulling away, Craig stole Tweek's car keys right out of his hand and announced, "We're going. Fuck the rest of you!" he called, flipping off the general direction of the high school, and leaping into the driver's seat.

"Uhm," Tweek said nervously, but he shakily flipped off the school too before getting in on the passenger side.

"Let's go, Tweek," Craig said brightly, as he pulled out of the student parking lot. "Forever. 'Cause we're gonna take this town."

**AN: MAKE SURE TO READ THIS PLEASE c:**

**Uhm…I think that was the epilogue? O.o I didn't really mean for it to be, but every end is tied and the two ~loverboys are about to take off into the sunset…Sounds like an epi to me =/ Whoops! Maybe I'll write a oneshot sometime that takes place years and years later, like long after they graduate. Would anyone enjoy that? Make sure you let me know if you would cos otherwise I won't write it! (btw- LOLRANDOMBUNNY sorry guys if you hated that.)**

**So I guess this is the end, and I must say, I really enjoyed reading your reviews and feedback. I guess some people actually **_**did**_** like it! I didn't think anyone would. 3 you guys! I hope I'll see some of you reading my **_**new**_** stories—I am currently in the process of writing a Creek story which has what I think is a very good plot. It's a matter of getting the in-between details right, but I know how it's all gonna happen, and I bet some of you would enjoy it! It won't be as fluffy as this though, NO WAY. **

**Also, if you don't hate the fandom or something, please—if you have a chance—read the Bunny oneshot I have up? I had a lot of fun writing it but like no one's read it :c**

**So. Wrappin' it up. I hope you guys like me ':T Meaning, I hope some of you will look for my new stuff. I'm almost done with Chapter One (and trust me, I've spent forever on it), so it oughta be up soon! This has been a good ride, even if for only like eight chapters lol. Oh dear, I'm gonna get teary :'D**

**-Thanks for reading this (if you did :X)-Hope to see you soon! 3-Cpt. Essex Cole**


End file.
